Historias
by Bel Oujisama
Summary: Unas pequeñas historias con los personajes -el resumen es fatal y puede que la historia también pero si quieren lean- LECTORXPERSONAJE
1. Principe

Mi primera historia, no estoy muy contenta, pero tengo que compensar por algo, no ?

katekyo hitman reborn no me pertenece.

Tu no eres de esas mujeres que siempre dicen si a todo, te gusta las cosas bien echas, y que nadie se interponga en tu camino. Pero recientemente el se interpuso. Cuando llegaste en la Varia como nuevo guardián de la nube solo querías una cosa, volverte mas fuerte. Pero en tus entrenamientos el rubio siempre venia interrumpirte, te hablaba, se burlaba de ti, y algunas veces venia con Fran, claramente lo obligaba.

Pero ese día, Bel solo vino hacia ti y te beso. Así sin mas, te robo un beso.

-Pero que ...

Antes que pudieras gritarle, el príncipe te robo orto beso pero esta vez era mas dulce y agradable, lo apartaste con todas tus fuerzas, viste su sonrisa que te desvelo sus dientes blancos, como siempre.

Volviste a tus entrenamientos, pero sentías que querías mas, te gusto el beso del chico...sacudiste la cabeza y volviste a tus entrenamientos, sabiendo que Belphegor todavía estaba ahí.

Oíste la voz de Squalo llamando a tu acosador, cuando se fue todo fue mi silencioso, no había nada, solo tu y tus armas, podrías entrenarte sola y tranquilamente! Al fin !

Saliste de la sala de entrenamientos para ir a tus aposentos, no te había gustado nada lo que había pasado hoy, después de que Bel se fuese estuviste entrenándote durante media hora pero era... demasiado silencioso. No no ibas a admitir que te gustaba que ese chico pervertido venga a besarte y se fuera sin mas.

-_-chan, dijo una voz detrás de ti después de reír .

Te diste la vuelta y miraste la sonrisa del chico, se había cambiado. No lo pensaste mas y le preguntaste :

-Porque me beso, Belphegor ?

Se acerco a ti soltando su risa, sabias que te iba a besar otra ves, pero lo adelantaste, le besaste.

Y te gusto.

Después de un buen rato, el príncipe te cogió la mano y te llevo hasta tu habitación, donde pasaste la mejor noche de tu vida.

* * *

><p>Ya esta, bueno para mi esto esta muy mal escrito pero si a alguien le gusto que me lo diga, y continuare ;)<p> 


	2. Hibari

Hola a todos, como no sabia que hacer escribí otra historia ^^  
>Pequeña explicación : Como vivo en Bélgica, nunca me e entrenado a escribir en español ( ni a hablar mucho ) por eso hago errores de ortografía, si tienen el tiempo díganme donde las e echo me seria de muy gran ayuda ^^<p>

**Tsuki-chan93: **Muchas gracias por todo, y no no me choque en nada XD Si meto un _ es para hacer como los demás, soy una principiante y no sabia como hacerlo ^^  
><strong>temainalumi-chan: <strong>Como ves e continuado ^^ Gracias por animarme :p

Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, me dieron ganas de limpiar mi habitación, mi madre os lo agradece XD

* * *

><p>Estabas celosa, si lo estabas. Duraste mucho tiempo en saberlo, nunca lo estuviste.<p>

Pero con el, todo había cambiado, conociste el amor y muchas otras cosas que el te izo...

Un día, después que terminaran de hacer lo suyo por fin te armaste de valor para preguntarle :

-Hibari-san, cual prefiere, la escuela de Nanimori o yo?

Ya esta ! Se lo preguntaste !

Él te miro unos instantes con sus ojos grises y se acerco a ti, empujando las sabanas, te beso el cuello y te murmuro :

-Y tu que crees- como diciendo que era muy evidente-.

_La escuela de Nanimori, es evidente._

Pero por un lado no te importaba.

Los celos se te quitaron cuando te beso otra vez.

No, no te importaba, solo querías estar con él.

* * *

><p>Me salio mal, pero que difícil hacer Hibari ! Si quieren que haga alguien, díganme lo ;)<p>

Se acepta los reviews O.O


	3. Gokudera

Hello, e hecho la historia de Gokudera como me lo pidieron ^^

Katekyo hitman reborn no me pertenece.

—¿Dónde están?  
>Te cogió bruscamente de la mano y te miró con sus ojos grises.<br>Le sonreíste.  
>—Es por tu salud…<br>Y era verdad. Fumar tanto era muy mal para la salud de tu novio, querías protegerle de al menos eso.  
>Pero bueno, tenías que admitir que te encantaba esconder sus paquetes de cigarrillos. Siempre encontrabas escondites nuevos, una vez los escondiste en el jardín de Tsuna-san, en otra ocasión detrás de sus libros, algunas veces sólo cogías cinco o seis cigarrillos y después los destruías. La cosa que más te gustaba de eso, era ver su cara. El rostro de enfado*.<br>Pero hoy...hoy, sus ojos eran diferentes, más oscuros.  
>—¿Dónde están? —gritó.<br>Te soltó y te caíste, pero el dolor no te impidió decirle con una voz calmada:  
>—¿Sabes cuánto dinero gastas por esa mierda?, sí lo dejaras ahorrarías una fortuna. ¡Hasta me podrías comprar un regalo con eso!<br>Como si no hubiera escuchado nada. Gokudera comenzó un cigarrillo para provocarte, porque él sabía muy bien que detestabas fumaran en tu habitación.  
>Sin pensarlo te abalanzaste sobre él, pero con sus reflejos de mafioso tu novio te cogió los dos brazos y os encontrasteis cara a cara.<br>No, no le dejarías ganar. Lentamente le cogiste el cigarrillo con tus labios, conseguiste liberarte y lo tiraste en el vaso de agua de Gokudera.  
>¡Le ganaste! ¡Si lo conseguiste! Pero después de pensar en la forma de coger eso; te enrojeciste y mirándolo, viste que él también se sonrojaba.<br>Hubo un breve silencio.  
>El chico se acerco a ti, te besó con pasión, le devolviste el beso y cuando ya no teníais aliento el te murmuró:<br>—Mejor que la nicotina.

Creo que me salio un poco OOC, lo siento.

Si quieren la historia de otro personaje díganme lo ;)

Y un gran GRACIAS a Tsuki-chan93 que me ayudo con la ortografía ^^


	4. Yamamoto

Hello, como lo pidieron, Yamamoto ;D

* * *

><p>Takeshi-kun siempre te trataba bien, se preocupaba por ti cuando tenías mal aspecto, sonreía todo el tiempo, te consolaba cuando estabas triste.<p>

Creías que él también sentía algo por ti, pero cuando estaba con los otros le viste siempre sonreír. Reír, con las cosas que hacia contigo.

Hoy estabas de mal humor, incluso olvidaste ayudar a Takeshi-kun para el almacenamiento de bates de béisbol.

Suspiraste.

Estabas sentada en el suelo, escuchando a tus amigos quejarse de sus puntos en el último examen, ni siquiera escuchabas.

De repente sentiste un golpe en la cabeza, las chicas te miran igual de sorprendidas.

Te das la vuelta y ves la persona que ronda en tus pensamientos.

Tus amigas se levantan y se van. Sabiendo todas que aprecias a Yamamoto sentimentalmente.

—¿Dónde estabas? —. Preguntó éste.

—Aquí.

Se echo a reír y comenzó a mirarte

—¿Por qué no viniste a entrenar con nosotros, como de costumbre?

No te atreviste a hablarle.

—Sé a quién amas —dice con una sonrisa.

Estás paralizada.

—Te animo a decírselo, pero… no pienso que funcione —explica Yamamoto.

—¿En serio? —.Preguntas con un tono de tristeza.

—Sí, estoy seguro de que estarás más feliz diciéndoselo. Tsuna siempre te tratará como a una buena amiga...

Entonces entiendes, él no sabe que él es al que quieres, no sabe que es él a quién deseas con toda tu alma desde que lo viste jugar al béisbol.

No, no vas a llorar delante de él. Sin embargo, sientes una lágrima salir y correr por tu mejilla.

Yamamoto también la ve, te coge las manos, y te dice:

—No te preocupes, sólo tienes que decírselo —dice con tono divertido.

Sin darse cuenta, tu rostro se ha acercado y le susurras:

—Tú eres al que amó, idiota.

Tus palabras habían surgido así, sin saberlo. Mirándolo ves que está desconcertado, pero con su sonrisa.

Sin saber le diste un beso para realizar tu sueño, ¡besar a Takeshi Yamamoto!

Al principio se quedó helado y luego se dejó llevar, y así es como besaste Yamamoto por vez primera y esperabas que no fuera la última.

Te miró con una sonrisa, comenzó a reír y te besó otra vez.

* * *

><p>Y ya esta, intento pensar en la de Xanxus, pero no se como hacerlo.<p>

Bueno espero que os halla gustado ^^

Otra vez,gracias a Tsuki-chan93 n.n


	5. Xanxus

**_Hola, otra vez lo siento por la ortographìa ( no es mi primera lengùa )._**

**_Y esta historia se me ocurio asì, lo siento si no les gusta^^_**

* * *

><p>-Quieres tu vodka, si o no ?<p>

Xanxus te miro y intento coger sus pistolas, pero se lo impediste antes de que pudiera hacer mas.

-No quieres tu vodka ? Repetiste haciendo una cara triste.

El hombre gruño, no podía creer que una mujer le estaba chantajeando. Sabia que Squalo no tenia que contratarte. Se acerco hacia ti y te miro directamente en los ojos, paso unos minutos antes de que te diga :

-Si, gruño el hombre.

-Pues entonces, se dice por favor puedo un vaso de vodka ?

Intentabas contenerte de reír, Xanxus era imposible de domar, pero ahora habías encontrado su punto débil. Si te digieran, unos días antes, de que Xanxus tenia un punto débil, te habrías echado a reír, pero ahora le podrías pedir todo lo que querías.

Y después comprendiste tu poder.

Podrías hacer todo lo que querías, todo...

Te acercaste a él, y pusiste una mano sobre su torso, Xanxus no retrocedo se dejo ir, entonces le cogiste de la mano y os dirigisteis hacia su habitación. No comprendías lo que estabas haciendo, flirtear, si se podía llamar así, con Xanxus era irreal, imposible. Pero ahí estabas, sobre la cama de tu jefe, sus manos calientes recorriendo tu cuerpo suavemente., pasando en zonas prohibidas.

Entonces te preguntaste porque Xanxus estaba de acuerdo, le habrías dado su alcohol sin que te habría dicho un "por favor".

Pero ahora estabas viviendo un sueño, Xanxus desnudo, besándote por todas partes.

Pasaste las manos en su pelo negro, besando le apasionadamente, para que después el hombre te cogiera por las caderas.

Después de ese día, cada vez que Xanxus quería su vodka, sonreías mas y mas, pensando en lo que ibais hacer.

* * *

><p>Hola, otra vez lo siento por la ortographìa ( no es mi primera lengùa )<p>

Lucy-usagi: Muchas gracias por tu review ^^ No soy una especialista de la precision n.n

kira: ya esta ^^

BlueBling: Intento buscar una buena historia sobre Byakuran ^^

temainalumi-chan: hello, como lo e dicho no e encontrado una de Byakuran n.n

Tsuki-chan93: ne no se por la de Fran...este tiempo no tengo mucha imaginacìon.


	6. Byakuran

Saludos a todos ! Como es la temporada de Halloween e intentado una, se que no es una joya pero ya es algo no ? ^^

**bunny-chan**: No te preocupes intento buscar una historia con el, pero este tiempo no tengo mucha inspiración... lo siento.

**Tsuki-chan93**: Como siempre gracias por todo y haré el one-shot de Fran solo tengo que encontrar una que este bien ^^

**Go men123**: Genial! Otra lectora ! :D Espero que este capitulo también te guste, y por lo de Tsuna Enma y Giotto tengo muchas ideas para esos tres, no te preocupes n.n

**Romina Baskerville**:Lo haré no te preocupes ;) Puede que dure mucho tiempo pero es por mis clases y gracias por todo :D

Muchas Gracias a todos los que me leen !

* * *

><p>—¡Truco o trato! —. Gritaron las niñas.<p>

Abriste la puerta y miraste a las chiquillas, dos chicas estaban vestidas de ángeles, otra de fantasma. Le diste unas golosinas a la fantasma y cerraste la puerta.

Que tontos son los que se visten de ángeles ¡Es Halloween! El día donde se viste de brujas, vampiros, lobos, monstruos, y más. Los ángeles no tienen nada que ver aquí, a menos que sean unos ángeles diabólicos, entonces serian diablos.

Bueno ahora sólo hay que esperar a los otros niños y después podrás ir a tu cama, que te está llamando...

Por fin se terminó. Ya eran las dos de la mañana, los niños ya tendrían que estar en sus casas. Así que te cambiaste y te metiste en la cama.

Estabas dormida cuando alguien llamo a la puerta, miraste el despertador y te enojaste. ¡Quién llama a las cuatro de la mañana! Cogiste rápidamente algo en el armario y te lo pusiste. Cuando abriste la puerta ya no había nadie.

—Pero que…

Intentaste calmarte y subiste otra vez a la cama, cuando casi estabas dormida el timbre sonó otra vez, ni siquiera te pusiste algo para ir a abrir a esos niños.

Cuando abriste la puerta bruscamente, oíste una voz masculina decir:

—_Trick or treat!_

El idiota que llamaba a tu puerta a las cuatro de la mañana, era un hombre joven atractivo, con el pelo blanco y los ojos de color esmeralda, el único problema era que está de blanco, como los ángeles...

—Lo siento, pero ya no tengo golosinas —gruñiste.

El albino te sonrío infantil y avanzó su cesta en forma de calabaza.  
>—Los puedo oler hasta aquí, tienes unos chicles, caramelos, y los mejores del mundo: malvaviscos.<br>—Lo siento, pero no sé de qué me está hablando, buenas noches.

Pero justo cuando ibas a cerrar la puerta, el hombre metió su pie y entró en la casa, repitiendo una vez: _Trick or treat!_

—¡Que no! No puedo darte golosinas; eres un ángel, ¡no pintas nada en Halloween!  
>—Entonces seré un demonio —se quitó la chaqueta blanca y su camiseta del mismo color haciendo que este se encontrase medio desnudo.<br>Te sonrojaste. Vale, ya no era un ángel, era un demonio de la seducción, te sonrojaste más pensando que sólo llevabas tu ropa interior.  
>Se acercó a ti y te cogió la cabeza.<br>—Ya no soy un ángel ¿verdad? He entrado en tu casa por infracción, me he quitado la ropa y ahora voy a besarte —. Y te besó.  
>Su beso era caliente, azucarado, y muy dulce.<br>Cuando ya no teníais aire, te apartaste de él y le oíste decir por la tercera vez, pero en esta ocasión; sensualmente: _Trick or treat!__  
><em>Acababas de conocerle pero había algo en el que te gustaba puede que fuera su locura, no te importaba así que le dijiste:  
>—<em>Trick<em>.  
>Sonrió, te empujó sobre el sofá, os besasteis e hicisteis mucho más...<br>A la mañana, no fue una sorpresa que ya no estaba. Todas las golosinas habían desaparecido misteriosamente, pero quedaba uno, un malvavisco blanco, te lo comiste con una sonrisa.  
>Debajo del malvavisco había un papel.<p>

**Espero que el año que viene, tengas más malvaviscos.**

* * *

><p>Termino! Espero que les haya gustado.<p>

Se aceptan reviews !

Muchas gracias por todo !**  
><strong>


End file.
